Atactic polypropylenes are polyalphaolefin resins. Certain varieties of these resins are used in caulks, sealants, hot melt adhesives, and in rubber compounding.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,574,827 to Beerbower discloses lotions and ointments containing highly crystalline polypropylenes exhibiting 80-95 isotactic content. Beerbower teaches that isotactic polypropylenes are essential to providing creams and lotions which adhere well to skin, and that polypropylene polymers containing greater than 20% atacticity result in stringy, tacky, cosmetically unacceptable creams or ointments.
It has been unexpectedly discovered that the incorporation of atactic polypropylenes of low crystallinity and isotactic content into cosmetic compositions enhances wear and adherence of the cosmetic composition to skin as well as providing smooth, rich, cosmetically acceptable compositions.